Just a kid like me
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: UA Destiel très particulier... Dean et Castiel n'ont rien en commun à part un violent passé qui va les rapprocher. Le frère va devoir sauver sa famille pour échapper aux grands méchants. Team Free Will !
1. Partie 1

**« Just a kid like me »**

**Chapitre Un : « Angel of the Lord ».**

_Voici un petit UA Destiel vraiment très particulier..._

_Rien à voir avec ce que j'écris d'habitude._

_C'est une histoire qui sera un peu sombre au début, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se terminera bien !_

_Je ne sais pas comment cette idée m'est venue, je ne suis pas toute seule dans ma tête. LOL_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

****...****

Il s'appelait Castiel, sans nom de famille, comme tous les gosses de l'orphelinat « Angel of the Lord ». Il venait de fêter ses 20 ans, mais il restait toujours coincé dans cet affreux endroit. Situé à Lawrence, dans le Kansas, cet établissement un tantinet religieux, accueillait les enfants abandonnés.

Il ne savait pas d'où il venait, ni qui était ses parents, ni pourquoi il se trouvait ici... Mais il y avait une chose que Castiel savait parfaitement : il ne pouvait pas rester à l'orphelinat. Non, il devait fuir pour échapper à cette torture...

Cette pensée traversa également la tête de Dean Winchester. Cet homme de 21 ans vivait à quelques kilomètres de Castiel sans le savoir. Il n'était pas orphelin parce que son père était encore avec lui et son petit frère Sam, âgé de 17 ans. Mary Winchester avait péri dans un incendie, ayant ravagé la maison, quelques années auparavant. Depuis, les frères devaient rester avec leur père. Avec le temps, cette cohabitation virait à l'enfer. Dean voulait s'enfuir avec son Sammy, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, ils devaient survivre...

**…**

Un jeudi matin, Castiel quitta son lit superposé pour descendre les escaliers en bois jusqu'à la cuisine. Sept adolescents s'y trouvaient déjà pour le petit déjeuner. Bien que le soleil fut levé, l'intérieur de l'orphelinat était plongé dans le noir, éclairé faiblement par les vitres sales des fenêtres. Les lampes aux faibles halos donnaient un aspect lugubre, ce qui collait parfaitement au mobilier obsolète de la bâtisse. Une nonne servit les garçons attablés. Il n'y avait aucune fille ici à part les religieuses. Castiel s'assit à côté de ses camarades à qui il ne parlait presque jamais. Le jeune homme restait très timide, taiseux et discret. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque géante pour dévorer les livres, dans lesquels il arrivait à s'échapper en s'imaginant une autre vie. Le repas se passa dans un silence pesant.

Après le déjeuner, les garçons partirent dehors sous la directions des nonnes. Ils devaient rester derrière le grillage noir de l'orphelinat. Mais Castiel, comme tous les autres jours, s'éclipsa par une brèche secrète qu'il avait découvert quelque mois plus tôt. Quand il le pouvait, il marchait sans but dans la forêt dense et sombre qui encerclait le manoir. Il se retrouva sur la rive d'une clairière où il s'assit pour écouter le clapotis de l'eau.

**…**

Dean déposa son frère au lycée avant de partir chez son oncle Bobby, qui tenait un garage en ville. Ce dernier connaissait bien le frère, il l'avait pris comme employé à mi-temps parce que le jeune homme n'allait plus à l'école depuis un bon moment. Mais l'aîné tenait à ce que son cadet termine ses études. Ce jeudi matin-là, le patron de la casse vit son garçon arriver en avance.

- Salut _kid._

_- _Salut Bobby.

- Comment ça va, gamin ?

Il posait la même question tous les jours sachant très bien que Dean mentirait en répondant.

- Je vais bien.

Bobby remit sa casquette sur la tête en répliquant.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Tu peux prendre ta journée, si tu veux.

- Pour faire quoi ? Rentrer chez moi ?

Le patron savait ce qui se passait dans la maison des Winchester.

- Nan, bien sûr. Va te balader, je sais pas. Prends l'air un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Dean s'éclipsa sous le regard triste de Bobby. Il savait tout, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, l'adolescent lui avait interdit d'en parler.

Le Winchester marcha sans but durant de longues minutes, il finit par rentrer dans une forêt dense et sombre. Ne connaissant pas très bien l'endroit, il se perdit sans même s'en rendre compte.

**…**

Castiel venait de s'assoupir. Il entendit des craquements sourds qui le sortit des ses éternels cauchemars. Tous les sens en éveil, il se leva d'un bond en scrutant les alentours. Quelqu'un marchait sur les feuilles mortes. Comme il angoissait à l'idée qu'une religieuse le retrouve, il se cacha dans un buisson. Après plusieurs secondes, il vit un jeune homme se diriger vers la rivière. Comprenant que ce dernier devait être perdu, Castiel sortit de sa planque.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Dean sursauta en se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Merde ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et analysa Dean. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un vieux jean délavé et d'une veste en cuir marron, avait de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Puis, l'orphelin jeta un coup d'œil sur ses propres vêtements qui faisaient peine à voir. Il portait un baggy noir ainsi que son éternel trench-coat beige qu'une religieuse lui avait donné. Mais Dean se moquait pas mal de l'allure du jeune homme, il regardait intensément ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui.

- Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, et toi ?

D'une voix grave, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser, il répondit.

- Castiel.

Le frère attendait un nom de famille, mais comme ce dernier n'en donna pas, il reprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lycée ? Tu as quel âge ?

Derechef, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

Contre toute attente, Dean se mit à rire.

- Et toi, tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Hum... Je crois que je suis paumé, on est où ici ?

- Dans la forêt.

Le frère se rapprocha un peu plus.

- Ouais, ça, j'avais compris. Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Castiel et ce dernier recula par réflexe.

- Hey, doucement Cass. Je ne te veux aucun mal, hein.

- « Cass » ? Tiqua le jeune homme.

Dean sourit une nouvelle fois avant de dire.

- T'es pas causant comme mec, toi. Je viens de la ville. J'ai 21 ans et j'ai un p'tit frère, Sammy. Enfin, Sam. Et toi ?

- Non.

Le Winchester rit de plus belle.

- J't'aime bien toi. T'es drôle.

- Désolé, je ne fais pas exprès.

- Justement, c'est ça qui est bien, Cass.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Puis le frère répliqua.

- Viens, on s'assoit au bord de la rivière. J'ai mal aux guibolles.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Castiel suivit le jeune homme sur la rive.

- T'as pas une clope par hasard ? Questionna Dean. J'ai envie de m'en griller une, là.

- Je ne fume pas.

- Tant pis. Alors Cass, tu viens d'où ?

Se sentant en sécurité, il finit par parler.

- Je suis de « Angel of the Lord », l'orphelinat en haut de la colline.

- Ah oui, je crois connaître. Quel drôle de nom quand même, hein. Des fois, j'aimerais bien être orphelin...

Castiel se tourna vers son nouvel ami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais gosse. Sammy n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque. Et depuis, mon père a complètement pété les plombs. Il est devenu fou. Il dit que se sont les démons qui ont tué maman. Depuis, il chasse le surnaturel. Genre les fantômes et tout ça. Même qu'il a fait un journal, le « Hunter's Diary ». J'te dis, mon paternel est complètement barré. Du coup, il noie sa dépression dans la picole. Et un homme bourré, crois-moi, ça fait mal...

- Je suis désolé...

Dean sourit malgré tout.

- Bah, c'est pas toi qui nous tabasses, hein. C'est quoi ton histoire, toi ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Castiel baissa la tête.

- Je n'aime pas être à l'orphelinat.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Je n'ai aucun ami là-bas. Ils me trouvent tous étrange parce que je passe mon temps à lire. Alors, quand je peux, j'aime venir me promener ici. J'ai l'impression d'être...

- Libre ? Termina Dean. Ouais, j'te comprends. Tu vois, tu n'es pas anormal, tu as un ami maintenant.

- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

Le Winchester éclata de rire.

- Moi, neuneu ! Enfin, si tu veux. J'ai pas tellement de potes, moi non plus. Je bosse au garage de temps en temps. J'ai quitté l'école. Enfin, je me suis fait viré parce que je n'arrêtais pas de me battre. Mais je tiens à ce que Sammy fasse des études. Il faut au moins que l'un de nous deux, s'en sorte. Il est intelligent mon p'tit frère. Il ne doit pas gâcher sa chance.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas droit à ta chance ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean s'amusa à arracher l'herbe en face de lui, tout en répondant.

- Bah, qui voudrait de moi, hein ? Qui aimerait être avec un gay violent qui se fait cogner par son paternel ?

- Quelqu'un qui te comprendrait.

Le frère regarda Castiel.

- Comme toi ? Tu n'as pas réagi au fait que je sois gay et violent. Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien, d'habitude cette phase fait fuir les gens. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Les gens aiment être ignorants et ils détestent les personnes qui ne rentrent pas dans leur « normalité ».

- Ouais, tu dois avoir raison. Tu es cool, en tout cas.

- Hum... Merci...

Castiel se mit à rougir. Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean demanda.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 20 ans... Je crois.

- Tu « crois » ?

- Je ne connais pas ma date de naissance.

Dean haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- Tu n'as qu'à en choisir une dans ce cas. T'as une copine ?

- Non. Il n'y a pas de fille à l'orphelinat, à part les religieuses.

- Un copain alors ?

- Je ne sais pas si je suis gay, répondit-il en toute simplicité.

Ce qui fit rire Dean.

- Tu ne sais pas grand chose sur toi, on dirait.

- En effet. Je ne sais même pas si « Castiel » est mon vrai prénom.

- Ah ouais ? Ça vient d'où alors ?

- Je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat un jeudi. Les nonnes m'ont nommé ainsi comme l'ange Castiel, l'ange du jeudi.

Dean sourit.

- Cool, je connais un ange, maintenant. Si mon père savait ça, hein. Il dirait que tu dois te battre avec lui contre ses démons imaginaires.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les deux au bord de la rivière, admirant la forêt et profitant du calme. Quelques heures plus tard, Dean jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre puis il se leva.

- Désolé, Cass, je dois filer. J'ai promis à Sammy d'être là pour déjeuner avec lui.

- Je dois partir aussi, les nonnes vont faire l'appel pour le repas.

Debout l'un en face de l'autre, le frère dit.

- On se reverra ? On peut se donner rendez-vous ici, demain, à la même heure, ok ?

- D'accord.

Dean hésita un moment, puis il prit Castiel dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

- Merci Cass, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler et de t'écouter. Même si tu n'es pas trop bavard. À demain, mon ange.

- À demain, Dean.

Ils partirent chacun dans une direction.

**…**

Dean arriva au lycée de son petit frère. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un fast food pour dévorer un hamburger. L'aîné raconta alors la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Sachant que Sam garderait le secret, il lui parla de Castiel. Cette discussion eut au moins le mérite de faire rire son cadet.

Après le repas, l'aîné reprit le chemin du garage. Lorsque Bobby le vit arriver, il s'écria.

- Dean ! Je t'ai donné ta journée !

- Ouais, je sais. J'ai pris l'air, comme tu me l'as demandé. Mais j'aimerais m'occuper un peu avant de retourner en enfer.

- Dean...

Le regard triste, Bobby répliqua.

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider, ton frère et toi ?

- Tu le fais déjà.

Dépité, le patron lui donna une veille voiture à retaper histoire que le frère s'occupe l'esprit.

**…**

Après un repas morose, Castiel s'isola dans la bibliothèque pour continuer son « évasion » quotidienne. En fin d'après-midi, les nonnes appelèrent tous les adolescents dans le hall du bâtiment. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Généralement, le directeur voulait mettre les points sur les « i » lors de ces réunions. Alignés les uns à côté des autres, les garçons virent le patron arriver. Toujours vêtu de son costard cravate noir, son accent britannique résonna dans la pièce. Il fit les cent pas autour des orphelins en disant.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Mmm ? Aucune idée ? Et bien, je faisais ma ronde autour du bâtiment et oh ! J'ai vu une brèche dans mon joli grillage... Alors, j'attends que le coupable se désigne...

Mais personne ne parla. Les garçons baissèrent les yeux. L'homme marcha devant eux, en les dévisageant chacun leur tour. Le directeur se posta alors devant l'un d'eux, un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

- Castiel...

Il s'approcha beaucoup trop près de lui.

- Tu étais où ce matin ?

Toujours les yeux fixant le sol, il répliqua.

- Nulle part, Monsieur Crowley. Je suis resté avec les autres.

Le patron sourit de plus belle, il s'approcha du jeune homme et se mit à le renifler.

- Le mensonge embaume ton sale trench-coat. Tu commences à m'énerver, toi. T'es peut-être intelligent parce que tu passes ton temps à lire, mais tu réfléchis trop pour un simple orphelin. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de prendre l'air hors des ces murs.

Castiel sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

- Dans mon bureau !

Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il avait l'habitude...

**…**

Dean termina son travail et en profita pour taxer une cigarette à un client avant de partir récupérer Sam, sous le regard triste de Bobby. Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux, le cadet raconta sa journée à son frère. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à l'école, l'aîné écoutait à moitié en tirant sur sa clope. Devant la porte de la maison, Dean prit Sam dans ses bras en lui ordonnant.

- File dans ta chambre et fais tes devoirs. J'essayerai de t'apporter à manger.

- Mais Dean...

- Fais c'que j'te dis, Sammy.

Dépité, le cadet entra et grimpa directement les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans son antre. Dean souffla un coup avant de pénétrer dans le salon pour voir son père avachit sur le canapé, avec une bouteille de Whisky déjà vide sur la table basse. Lorsque John entendit son fils ouvrir la porte, il se réveilla.

- T'étais où ?

- J'ai récupéré Sammy au lycée.

John se leva et se posta devant Dean, il se mit alors à le renifler.

- Tu pues la clope.

- Et toi, l'alcool.

Sans prévenir, John lui en colla une. Le frère encaissa ce coup comme tous les autres.

- Ne me réponds pas ! C'est moi le père ! J'ordonne et je décide !

Dean lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

- Sale gosse, j'ai dû battre les démons tout seul aujourd'hui ! Alors rends-toi utile et va faire à manger.

- Le frigo est vide... Comme hier, d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de dilapider ton argent de poche dans des cigarettes !

- Quel argent de poche ? Maugréa Dean.

John le frappa à nouveau en hurlant.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, sale gosse ! Dégage de ma vue, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

- C'est pas ma faute, mais celle du Whisky.

Énervé, son père lui mit un coup de genou dans les côtes. Plié en deux, Dean tomba à genou au sol.

- Dégage !

Il se releva difficilement pour quitter le salon. Il s'enferma dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Une pile de vaisselle moisissait dans l'évier, le frigo rempli de bière n'allait pas le nourrir lui et son frère. Il ouvrit un placard et trouva un sachet de pain de mie entre deux cafards morts. Il attrapa ensuite le pot de beurre de cacahuète à moitié vide et entreprit de faire deux sandwichs qu'il apporta dans sa chambre. Sam faisait ses devoirs sur le bureau bancal, lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver. Il remarqua alors les marques rouges sur le visage de ce dernier et soupira.

- Dean... Arrête de lui répondre, tu ne fais qu'envenimer les choses comme ça.

- Je sais, p'tit génie. Mais je fais pas exprès.

Il lui tendit un sandwich que le cadet avala lentement. Dean le termina en deux bouchées avant de s'allonger sur lit deux places. Il claqua des doigts en répliquant.

- Fais tes devoirs, Sammy.

- Dean, j'ai 17 ans, j'te rappel !

- Ouais, donc tu es encore mon p'tit frère.

Sam baissa la tête.

- Tu peux me parler encore de l'ange Castiel ?

- J'le ferais une fois que tu auras fini de réviser, promis.

Heureux, le cadet se remit au travail.

**…**

Le bureau du directeur était immense. Tout aussi sombre que le reste du manoir, seuls quelques bougies éclairées les lieux et les ombres dansaient sur le visage rageur du patron. Crowley fit asseoir Castiel sur un immense fauteuil. Debout devant lui, le Boss se pavanait en répliquant.

- Castiel... L'ange du jeudi. On dirait que c'est pas ton jour, hein ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

- Dis-moi ce que tu foutais dehors ? T'es allé où aujourd'hui ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Crowley attrapa l'orphelin par les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans le bleu profond de ceux de Castiel.

- Cass... Dis-moi où tu étais !

- Ne m'appelez pas « Cass »...

Crowley esquissa un sourire.

- Pourquoi ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un qui t'appelle comme ça ? Qui ?

- Non... Je n'ai rencontré personne.

Le patron tira un peu plus la tête contre le fauteuil et il rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme.

- Ne me mens pas. Je suis gentil, tu le sais. Après tout, nous t'avons recueilli quand ta sale mère n'a plus voulu de toi. On t'a logé et nourrit. Et comment tu nous remercies ? En t'échappant ?! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu es encore ici à ton âge, hein ? Apprécies ce que tu as déjà, parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras... T'as pas d'argent et tu es bon à rien, tu ne vois pas que la société te rejette ? Moi, je suis encore là pour toi. Le monde dehors est horrible. Tu es bien mieux ici, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens dehors sont affreusement méchants.

- Vous mentez !

Crowley lâcha Castiel puis il se mit à rire.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir, hein ? Tu l'as lu dans un bouquin ? Ou alors... Tu as vraiment rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Je... Je l'ai lu dans un livre...

Il bégayait, ce qui n'échappait pas au Boss.

- Tu lis trop, Cassy. Et tu mens trop, aussi.

Le directeur se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, derrière celle-ci, il avait accroché quelques ceinturons. Il en prit un sous le regard terrifié de Castiel qui se mit à se tortiller sur son fauteuil.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déposé Sam au lycée, Dean se dirigea vers le garage avec une cigarette aux bords des lèvres. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme, le patron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dean, ne me dit pas que tu dépenses ta paye dans ses saloperies ?

Le frère recracha la fumée avant de répliquer.

- Oh non ! J'achète pas de clopes, je les taxe à des gens. Je me sers de ma paye pour acheter à manger à Sammy et moi.

De nouveau, Bobby parut triste. Surtout lorsqu'il remarqua la marque rouge sur le visage du Winchester. Mais le frère, faisant comme si de rien n'était, demanda.

- Dis, est-ce que je peux venir travailler cette après-midi et pas ce matin ? J'ai un rendez-vous...

Enfin le vieil homme esquissa un sourire.

- Ah ! Et je connais l'heureux élu ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce genre de rendez-vous, tu sais... On est juste... Ami...

- C'est ça, ouais...

Le garagiste prépara deux tasses de café et il en donna une à son employé.

- Il s'appelle comment ton « ami » ?

- Cass... tiel. Castiel.

Alors durant de longues minutes, tout en buvant son liquide chaud, Dean parla de Castiel à Bobby. À la fin de son histoire, le patron demanda.

- Attends, tu as dit qu'il venait d'où déjà ?

- De l'orphelinat « Angel of the Lord ».

- Oh...

La peur et l'angoisse se lisaient sur son visage, ce qui n'échappait pas à Dean qui paniqua.

- Quoi ?

- Bah tu sais ce qu'on dit sur cet endroit dans les journaux...

- Non Bobby, je ne sais pas, je ne lis pas les journaux ! Dis-moi...

Le vieil homme jeta son gobelet vide dans la poubelle.

- Ce sont juste des rumeurs, hein. Comme quoi le directeur est complètement fou et qu'il battrait les gosses ou je ne sais quoi... Mais il n'y a aucun preuve alors... Va retrouver ton chéri pour prouver que j'ai tort.

Dean était terrifié. Il découvrit pourquoi Castiel le comprenait tant lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son père, pourquoi il était aussi timide et qu'il s'était échappé de l'établissement. Il jeta son verre vide avant de courir comme un fou au lieu du rendez-vous.

**…**

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard il arriva complètement essoufflé devant la clairière . Il fut horrifié de voir que l'endroit était désert, aucun signe de Castiel. À la fois angoissé et enragé, il courut vers le haut de la colline. Il voulait savoir coûte que coûte. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, il arriva devant le portail immense et noir du manoir. Il ouvrit l'énorme porte en fer qui se mit à grincer. Le frère découvrit l'orphelinat, une grande bâtisse noire qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il se mit à marcher lentement sur les dalles qui rejoignaient l'entrée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celle-ci, il toqua à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, une religieuse vint ouvrir.

- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

Son cœur tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il dit.

- Je viens voir Castiel.

La nonne parut effrayée, mais elle répliqua d'un ton neutre.

- Il est malade. Revenez plus tard.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Dean la retint et ouvrit cette dernière en pénétrant dans le manoir.

- Non... Vous ne comprenez pas, je viens le chercher...

La nonne recula tandis que le frère avançait vers elle. Un homme descendit les escaliers en colimaçon à droite de l'entrée. D'un pas assuré, il se planta devant l'invité en répliquant avec son plus beau sourire.

- Dean Winchester, je présume ?

- Ouais... Vous êtes qui ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Appelle-moi « Monsieur Crowley ». Castiel m'a beaucoup parlé de toi...

**…**

_Et oui, et oui... Je suis cruelle de m'arrêter maintenant..._

_La suite sera pour bientôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout finira bien. Mais il faut passer les ténèbres pour découvrir la lumière... _


	2. Partie 2

**« Just a kid like me. »**

**Chapitre Deux : « Sur la route ».**

_Dernier chapitre de cette étrange histoire..._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! _

_Ça me touche énormément. *cœur*_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce « Happy End » !_

_Bonne lecture._

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes...)_

_**...**_

Dean jeta un regard noir à Crowley.

- Où est Castiel ?

- Malade. Il ne doit pas quitter sa chambre, il est très contagieux.

- C'est ça, ouais...

Le frère commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, mais le directeur le retint par le bras.

- Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis, _boy _?

- Virez votre sale patte de mon bras.

Mais Crowley se mit à sourire.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

Complètement enragé, Dean donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de l'homme, qui se plia en deux sur le sol. Le frère en profita pour grimper l'escalier à toute vitesse tandis que Crowley hurlait aux religieuses.

- Rattrapez-le !

Le Winchester tomba nez à nez avec un garçon qui, à vue d'œil, devait avoir l'âge de Sam. Il le prit par les épaules pour lui demander, à bout de souffle.

- Cass...tiel... Où est Castiel ?

Déboussolé, le garçon montra simplement du doigt la troisième porte du couloir. Dean entendit les nonnes monter les escaliers lorsqu'il reprit sa course vers la chambre de son ami. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée, la referma aussi violemment et attrapa une chaise qui traînait sur le côté pour la caler contre la poignée afin d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Puis il se tourna vers les lits et là, il le vit. Emmitouflé dans son trench-coat, allongé sur les draps. Dean courut vers lui, mais lorsqu'il découvrit son visage, il recula.

- Cass ?

Le frère tremblait. Il posa une main sur la joue contusionnée de son ami, quelques plaies saignaient encore et son œil droit avait une vilaine couleur, presque noire.

- Merde, Cass !

Ce dernier commença à bouger, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement les paupières, il découvrit la personne qui se tenait devant lui. La panique se lut dans ses yeux bleus.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Les nonnes se mirent à cogner contre la porte qui n'allait pas tarder à céder. Le frère attrapa Castiel par le col de son trench-coat pour le soulever.

- Allez Cass, aide-moi. On se tire d'ici.

Encore groggy, le jeune homme maugréa.

- Laisse-moi, Dean. Je ne suis personne. Je dois rester ici, Monsieur Crowley s'occupe de moi.

Le frère passa le bras gauche de Castiel autour de son cou pour pouvoir le soulever.

- Ouais, je vois ça.

Il réussit à le mettre debout lorsque la voix du directeur se fit entendre derrière la porte en bois.

- Dean ! Sors d'ici ! Je te promets que je ne te ferais rien, si tu t'en vas de suite !

- Cause toujours, chuchota le frère.

Il se traîna, avec Castiel dans les bras, jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il dut ouvrir d'une main. Il regarda en bas. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient qu'au premier étage et juste en dessous d'eux, se trouvait une sorte de buisson.

- Merci mon Dieu, répliqua Dean à lui-même. Ok Cass, va falloir sauter.

Toujours dans le cirage, Castiel ne comprenait pas ce que son ami demandait. Il répondit néanmoins.

- D'accord.

Le Winchester enjamba la fenêtre, il souffla un coup et ferma les yeux avant de se jeter dans le vide.

**…**

Le buisson amortit leur chute, mais les épines de ce dernier les griffèrent affreusement. D'en bas, Dean entendit la porte de la chambre voler en éclat. Il se dépêcha de passer de nouveau le bras de Castiel autour de son cou pour le remettre debout. Il clopina jusqu'au grillage, tandis que Crowley hurlait depuis la fenêtre.

- Dean Winchester ! Je te retrouverais et tu vas le regretter !

Castiel chuchota dans l'oreille de son ami.

- Va à gauche.

Dean obéit, mais il se retrouvait toujours devant le grillage qu'il longea encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, il découvrit une brèche.

- T'es un génie, Cass !

Il fit d'abord passer son ami par le trou, avant de le rejoindre pour le porter à nouveau. Il courut aussi vite que Castiel le lui permettait. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans la sombre forêt. Dean dut se rendre à l'évidence.

- Cass, bordel, va falloir que tu m'aides là. C'est toi qui connais cette jungle par cœur. Cass ?!

Castiel tomba à genou sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes. Dean s'accroupit face à lui.

- Cass ? S'il te plaît, aide-moi...

Mais ce dernier ferma les yeux. Dean posa ses mains sur le visage abîmé de son ami. Le frère retenait ses larmes en s'approchant encore plus de Castiel.

- Cass, je t'en prie. Ils vont venir nous chercher si on reste trop longtemps ici !

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et, n'y tenant plus, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami. Elles avaient à la fois un goût de sel et de sang. Castiel cligna des yeux et il chuchota.

- À gauche... En bas, il y a un sentier... Suis-le jusqu'à la clairière...

Dean essuya ses larmes du revers de sa veste, avant de porter son ami pour suivre le chemin qu'il venait d'indiquer.

**…**

De longues heures passèrent durant lesquelles Dean luttait contre la peur et la fatigue. Une fois sortit de la forêt, grâce aux indications de son ami, il se dirigea tout doit vers le seul lieu où il se savait en sécurité. Ce fut avec surprise que Bobby vit arriver Dean, trempé de sueur et de boue, tenant un jeune homme couvert de sang.

- _Damn it, _Dean ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

À bout de souffle, il arriva devant le patron.

- Désolé... Bobby... Tu avais raison, Crowley est le Roi de l'enfer là-haut. Aide-moi à soigner Cass, s'il te plaît...

Bobby ferma les yeux un moment avant de souffler un bon coup.

- Ok, viens, on va l'emmener dans ma chambre. Personne ne t'a suivis ?

- J'crois pas non. Mais le dirlo connaît mon nom et mon prénom.

- _Balls !_

**…**

Bobby se chargea de porter le jeune homme, ce qui soulagea les bras engourdis du frère. Une fois qu'il eut allongé Castiel sur le lit, le vieil homme analysa les blessures.

- Va me chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, fiston.

Dean y courut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Bobby déboucha l'antiseptique pour désinfecter les plaies avec du coton.

- Il est dans un sale état.

Le frère, complètement essoufflé, s'assit à côté de son patron.

- Je sais...

- Merde, Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, hein ?

Le Winchester se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

- J'en sais rien, faut qu'on se barre d'ici avec Sammy.

Bobby le considéra un moment.

- Dis pas de connerie, comment tu comptes survivre ?

- J'ai eu le temps d'y penser ces dernières années, hein.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva d'un coup.

- Merde ! Sammy ! Je ne l'ai pas rejoint pour déjeuner avec lui !

Le garagiste, toujours en train de soigner Castiel, rassura le jeune homme.

- Relaxe, il est grand ton p'tit frère maintenant, il sait se débrouiller.

- Il n'a pas d'argent, il ne va rien manger si je ne le rejoins pas fissa. Bobby ?

Le patron leva les yeux au ciel et grommela.

- Ouais, c'est bon. Va le chercher, je reste avec ton chéri. Grouille-toi.

- Merci.

Il se mit à courir jusqu'au lycée.

**…**

Sam regarda pour la dixième fois sa montre. Dean n'était jamais en retard, il espérait que ce dernier n'avait pas de souci. Mais lorsqu'il le vit arriver, haletant, couvert de sueur, de sang et de boue, il commença à angoisser.

- Dean ?! Merde, mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es blessé ?

Le frère reprit son souffle avant d'avouer.

- Non... Ce n'est pas mon sang.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?! S'énerva le cadet.

L'aîné plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean, il en sortit un billet qu'il donna à son frère.

- Tiens, va vite te prendre à manger. Et Sammy, ce soir, je ne viendrais pas te chercher à l'école. Mais il faut absolument que tu viennes chez Bobby, ok ? Ne rentre pas à la maison.

Sam prit l'argent, mais l'angoisse se lisait sur son visage.

- Dean, tu me fais peur. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

L'aîné posa ses mains sur les épaules du cadet.

- Sammy... Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Ce soir, chez Bobby, _capiche _?

L'étudiant fit oui de la tête. Dean déposa un baiser sur son front avant de repartir au garage.

**…**

Une heure plus tard, le Winchester retourna un chevet de son amant. Bobby rangeait le matériel médical.

- Comment il va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Mieux. Il s'en sortira. Les plaies ne sont pas profondes.

En effet, le visage de Castiel avait déjà meilleur mine, excepté l'œil au beurre au noir.

- Il va dormir un petit moment, ajouta Bobby.

- Merci pour tout.

Le vieil homme se posta devant son « fiston ».

- T'as une sale tête. Va prendre un bain, ensuite, on va devoir parler tous les deux. Essaye de trouver des fringues à ta taille dans mon armoire.

Dean, soulagé, se dirigea vers le placard de son patron. Il prit une chemise à carreaux bleus et un vieux jean. Puis il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir : quelques griffures par-ci, par-là, des taches de sang sur sa veste et de la boue le recouvraient de partout. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet chaud de la douche. L'eau lui dégourdit les muscles qui lui faisaient mal. Il frotta pour enlever la terre et les traces rouges. Une fois terminé, il se sécha et enfila la chemise et le pantalon auquel il dut faire des ourlets pour ne pas marcher dessus. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine, pour découvrir Bobby en train de préparer du café. Dean s'affala sur une chaise, autour de la table, le vieil homme lui donna une tasse de liquide chaud ainsi que des gâteaux.

- Merci. Le café suffira, je n'ai pas faim.

- Mange.

Dean se mit à sourire en attrapant un biscuit au chocolat. Bobby s'assit en face de lui, il le regarda un moment avant de répliquer.

- Ok p'tit génie, c'est quoi ton plan ?

- Sammy, Cass et moi, on va se tirer d'ici.

- Ouais, ça c'est la fin de ton plan, je veux le début, _idjit._

Le frère avala une gorgée du liquide chaud, puis il expliqua.

- Un soir où mon père était bourré, il m'a avoué sans s'en rendre compte, que maman avait une assurance-vie. Elle avait aussi assuré la maison, d'ailleurs. Sammy et moi avons donc un héritage. Alors, à chaque fois que cet ivrogne abusait de la picole, je le faisais parler. Je ne sais pas où il cache le frique. Ce débile ne l'a même pas mis à la banque ! Il y a dans les $200,000 ! Je prends le pognon, je fauche l'Impala du paternel et se tire de Lawrence. On s'installera quelque part et Sammy reprendra ses études. Il doit continuer de bosser.

Bobby souffla un coup.

- Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas idiot... Même si tu ne sais pas encore où se trouve l'argent. Après tout, tu es majeur, hein. Et puis, tu vas pouvoir penser à toi, un peu. Ça fait des années que tu vis pour ton frangin et puis ton père... Bref, ça ne peut plus durer. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je déteste dans ton plan...

- Quoi donc ?

Les yeux du vieil homme se mirent à briller de tristesse.

- Tu ne viendras plus me voir.

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je sais... C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mis ce plan à exécution avant. Ça et les études de Sammy. Mais maintenant que Cass... Bobby, je te dois tout. Je te promets de revenir lorsque toute cette histoire sera derrière nous. Je... J'aurais voulu que tu sois mon père...

Il baissa les yeux pour laisser couler une larme le long de sa joue. Bobby essuya les siennes en répliquant.

- Je sais. J'aurais voulu que tu sois mon fils. Mais on ne choisit pas sa famille, hein.

- Non, en effet... Mais on peut la sauver. Sammy est tout ce qui me reste. Je compte le préserver de notre tyran de paternel. Et Cass ne mérite pas de finir dans cet orphelinat de l'enfer.

- Alors va, fiston... Va chercher votre paradis.

**…**

Après les cours, Sam fila droit chez Bobby. Anxieux et angoissé, il lui tardait d'écouter les explications de son aîné. Une fois à la casse, Dean l'accueillit en le prenant dans ses bras. Le patron lui serra la main et le mit au parfum.

- Viens, _kid_. Je vais commander une pizza et on va parler d'homme à homme, tous les trois.

Heureux d'être considéré comme un homme, mais stressé d'entendre la vérité, Sam les suivit néanmoins jusque dans la cuisine. Bobby appela le livreur et une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il s'assit face à ses garçons. L'heure du briefing avait sonné.

La pizza était terminée depuis un moment, lorsque Dean finit son histoire. Sam, à la fois choqué et content, ne sut comment réagir.

- Sammy, dis quelque chose !

- Je... Je suis d'accord, évidemment... Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour savoir où l'argent se trouve ?

Dean baissa la tête.

- J'y vais ce soir... Je dirais au revoir à John et je le ferais parler.

Bobby regarda le frère aîné.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Hors de question !

- Dean !

- Bobby !

Ils se considérèrent quelques secondes, puis le frère aîné baissa les yeux pour expliquer.

- Je dois y aller seul. C'est mon histoire, Bobby. Nous allons partir de Lawrence et toi, tu resteras ici, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit par ma faute. Et puis... Je vais dire des choses à mon père et j'aimerais mieux que tu n'entendes pas ça...

Bobby souffla un coup. Il capitula face au visage sérieux de son « fiston ».

- Attention à toi, hein. Et ne fais rien de regrettable...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bobby. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

- Castiel est encore là-haut ? Questionna Sam. Je peux le voir ?

Tout sourire, Dean l'emmena dans la chambre de Bobby pendant que ce dernier débarrassait la table. Les frères pénétrèrent dans la pièce, à demi plongée dans l'obscurité. Castiel sursauta lorsqu'il les entendit entrer.

- Dean ?!

La peur se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit. Le frère aîné se posa à ses côtés, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Le cadet, postait devant eux, regarda la scène et il se présenta.

- Bonjour Castiel, je m'appelle Sam.

L'orphelin se mit à sourire.

- Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Il m'a parlé de toi aussi. Il dit que tu es un ange.

Castiel se tourna vers son ami. Les yeux dans les yeux, le blessé avoua.

- Merci Dean. Sans toi, je...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, le frère l'essuya du bout des doigts.

- Chut, Cass. Tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas. Sammy, toi et moi allons partir.

- Mais Dean... Crowley dit que le monde est affreux dehors. Et que personne ne voudra de moi. Et que sans argent, je n'irais nul part. Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne.

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux du Winchester. Mais ce fut Sam qui répondit avec ses sages paroles.

- Et bien ce Crowley a tort. Mon frère a un plan et on va quitter Lawrence. On aura assez d'argent pour refaire notre vie ailleurs. Et toi, Castiel, tu n'es pas rien. Tu entends ? Dean a dit que tu es un ange, et moi, je le crois. Parce que tu es le seul qui a réussi à faire sourire mon frère. Et crois-moi, ça fait des années que moi j'essaye de le faire rire. Tu n'es pas personne. Tu es comme nous. Nous sommes les enfants du monde et on ne doit pas avoir peur des autres. Parce que, tous les trois, nous sommes plus forts. Personne ne peut nous battre.

Dean sourit, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Castiel.

- Je t'avais dit que mon frère était intelligent, hein.

L'orphelin sourit. N'y résistant pas, Dean se pencha vers lui pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Sam fit les gros yeux puis s'éclipsa de la chambre en répliquant.

- Ok, je vous laisse !

Le frère sourit de plus belle. Mais les yeux de son amant restaient éteints. Dean caressa les cheveux bruns de son copain en demandant.

- Cass, ça va ?

- Mmm ? Oui, ça va.

- Tu mens. Je le sais parce que je dis la même chose à Bobby tous les matins et que ce n'est pas vrai... C'est à cause de Crowley, c'est ça ?

À l'entente de ce nom, Castiel ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Son amoureux posa une main rassurante sur sa joue.

- Cass... Si tu veux en parler, je...

- Je suis désolé, Dean.

- De quoi ?

- De tout... Il... Il m'a fait parler. Je ne voulais rien dire au départ, je te le jure, mais... Je croyais vraiment qu'il allait me tuer.

Le Winchester s'approcha un peu plus et il essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de son ami.

- Chut... Hey, regarde-moi. Ce que Crowley t'a fait, c'est... Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ça. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. N'importe qui aurait craqué. Mais regarde, tu es là, tu as réussi à t'enfuir !

- Grâce à toi, Dean.

Le frère haussa les épaules.

- Je t'ai juste porté. Mais sans toi, je serais encore perdu dans cette foutue forêt ou alors je n'aurais même pas trouvé la brèche dans le grillage. Et puis... De t'avoir rencontré, ça m'a sauvé aussi. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne peux pas vivre que pour mon frère, je dois penser à moi. Et c'est ce que je fais, maintenant, avec toi. Et grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis des années déjà... Dire au revoir à mon paternel. Tu m'en as donné le courage, Cass. Parce que toi, tu as réussi à quitter ton enfer, moi je dois quitter le mien. Sammy a raison, tu es mon ange gardien. Merci...

Castiel fut sans voix, il laissa alors son amant se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

**…**

Le moment tant redouté arriva. Dean devait retourner chez lui une dernière fois. Il fit un câlin à Sam et Bobby. Castiel arrivait désormais à marcher seul et il se tenait debout devant lui.

- Fais attention à toi.

- T'inquiète pas, Cass.

N'y tenant plus, le frère approcha son visage de celui de son ami pour l'embrasser. Un baiser chaste et doux. Sam et Bobby firent semblant de regarder ailleurs pendant ce temps. L'heure était venue.

Dean se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à chez lui. Il devait récupérer l'argent, la voiture et quelques affaires. La boule au ventre, il franchit le seuil de l'entrée. Son père l'attendait déjà dans le couloir, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

- Ah ! Le retour de l'enfant prodige ! Devine qui est venu te réclamer aujourd'hui !?

Tremblant de ton son corps, le frère rétorqua.

- J'sais pas, au hasard, Crowley ?

John jeta le Whisky au sol et la bouteille se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

- Sale gosse, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?! Hein ?! Et c'est quoi ces fringues de clochard que tu portes ?!

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa son fils par le col de sa chemise pour le coller contre le mur. La tête de Dean heurta les briques et un mal atroce envahit son crâne. Il sentit le souffle alcoolisé de son père sur son visage.

- J'aurais voulu que tu meurs à la place de ta mère.

- Rassure-toi, j'aurais voulu que tu meurs à sa place aussi.

John donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de son fils. Ce dernier eut la respiration coupée et tomba à terre. Son père en profita pour le frapper derrière la tête. Dean se retrouvait allongé sur le sol, à la merci de son tyran. Il pensa alors à Sammy et Cass qui les attendaient chez Bobby. Ce fut pour eux, qu'il réussit à ramper jusqu'au verre brisé du couloir. John se posa au-dessus de son fils pour l'étrangler. Mais avant ça, Dean attrapa un morceau de la bouteille pour blesser son père au visage. Surprit, ce dernier recula. Le frère en profita pour se relever tout en tendant son bras armé devant lui.

- Où est le frique ? Notre héritage à Sammy et moi, où est-il ?

John se mit à rire.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu, hein ? Tu ne partiras pas de Lawrence, je t'ai donné à Crowley.

Choqué, Dean baissa sa garde.

- Q-Quoi ?

Toujours souriant, John s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne te veux plus ici, Dean. Mais pas question que tu t'amuses dehors ! Demain matin, Crowley viendra te chercher pour t'emmener à l'orphelinat.

Enragé, le Winchester enfonça le morceau de verre dans la jambe de son père. Ce dernier tomba au sol et Dean se posa au-dessus de lui.

- Où est le frique !?

Mais il ne faisait que rigoler, encore et encore. Ce qui acheva Dean qui se mit à le frapper.

- Espèce de connard ! Toutes ces années où tu nous tabassais Sam et moi parce que t'as pas réussit à sauver maman ! Je te déteste ! J'aimerais que tu sois mort, mais je préfère que tu crèves lentement dans ton Whisky plutôt que de me salir les mains ! Dis-moi où est mon argent !

Il commença à étrangler John qui tenta de retirer les mains de son fils de sa gorge. Mais ce dernier, étant bien en colère, le tenait fermement.

- Je te laisserai respirer qu'à une seule condition...

- Il...

N'arrivant pas à articuler le reste de sa phrase, Dean relâcha légèrement sa prise pour qu'il lui avoue.

- Dans le jardin... Sous le saule pleureur...

Soulagé, le frère lui envoya un crochet du droit qui le mit K.O. Il se leva en titubant jusqu'au jardin. Il fila droit vers le cabanon pour attraper une pelle puis il se mit à creuser avidement sous l'arbre. Tel un fou furieux, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'il sentit la boîte en fer. Tremblotant, il la prit des deux mains pour l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il découvrit les billets à l'intérieur, il se mit à pleurer.

La mallette dans la main, il repassa par le couloir pour voir son père toujours étendu par terre. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour arriver dans sa chambre. Il sortit deux valises des placards pour les remplir à toute vitesse de vêtements ainsi que des livres de cours de Sam. Il enfonça le frique dans l'une d'elles avant de les jeter dans les escaliers. Elles roulèrent jusque en bas et il se mit à descendre les marches en se tenant à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Puis, il attrapa les clefs de l'Impala sur le crochet à l'entrée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son paternel et lui dit.

- Au revoir, John.

Dean prit les deux valises et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre pour les glisser à l'intérieur. Une fois derrière le volant, il quitta la maison familiale pour de bon. Ce fut le cœur léger qu'il arriva chez Bobby.

**…**

Le garagiste reconnut le bruit du moteur de la Chevrolet. Lui, Sam et Castiel, sortirent pour accueillir le frère.

- T'as une mine affreuse ! S'exclama le patron.

- Ouais, ça devient redondant chez moi.

Bobby le prit dans ses bras. Les deux autres garçons se joignirent à cette étreinte. Après ça, Dean avoua.

- Faut qu'on parte demain. Crowley va nous traquer, Cass et moi...

- Alors là, va falloir que tu m'expliques, fiston.

À l'intérieur de la demeure, le frère aîné briefa sa famille. Un air dépité s'afficha sur le visage de Bobby.

- Ok, partez demain dans ce cas. Je vais vous préparer de quoi manger et boire pour le trajet. Filez en direction du Dakota du Sud. Dans la ville de Sioux Falls, ma pote et shérif, Jody Mills, vous attendra là-bas. Elle vous aidera à trouver un boulot et un appartement.

Dean put enfin respirer de soulagement.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Bobby.

- J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps...

**…**

Ils partirent se coucher dans la chambre d'ami de leur hôte. Bobby avait lavé les vêtements de son « gosse » pour qu'il les reprenne avant de partir. Après un copieux petit déjeuner, le garagiste leur offrit quelques petites choses à manger, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et une trousse à pharmacie. Il était 6h du matin et le quatuor se retrouvait dehors devant l'Impala. L'heure des adieux était arrivée. Le vieil homme les embrassa à tour de rôle sur le front en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Il était à la fois triste et heureux. Une fois derrière le volant, Castiel côté passager et Sam à l'arrière, Dean mit le moteur en marche. Il quitta le garage, se promettant de revenir aussi souvent que possible pour remercier l'homme qui aurait dû être son père. Une fois sur la route, il se tourna vers son amant.

- Cass, va falloir que tu m'aides.

Ne comprenant pas, ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Comment ça ? Tu sais conduire, non ?

- Oui, Bobby m'a appris, mais ce n'est pas ça le souci...

Voyant que son frère avait du mal à parler de son « problème », Sam expliqua.

- Dean est dyslexique. Il faut qu'on l'aide à bien lire les panneaux, c'est tout.

- Oh...

Contre toute attente, l'aîné se mit à sourire.

- Et ouais, j'suis pas aussi intelligent que Sammy et toi, hein.

Castiel le foudroya du regard.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Tu viens de nous sauver la vie ! C'est toi qui as monté ce plan ! C'est toi qui t'es battu contre ton père et Crowley pour nous ! Alors, ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille !

Dean posa une main sur les genoux de Castiel.

- On fait une belle équipe, hein ? On devrait l'appeler la « Team Free Will » : un dyslexique, un intello et un timide. C'est classe, non ?

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Moi, ça me va. Répliqua Sam.

Dean s'arrêta à un carrefour.

- Les gars, je vais où ?

Les deux garçons lurent les panneaux, et dirent en cœur.

- À gauche.

L'aîné tourna le volant. Une longue route les attendait. Alors, le conducteur fouilla sous son siège pour attraper une vieille cassette qu'il glissa dans l'auto-radio. Une chanson débuta et, en écoutant bien les paroles, les trois garçons remarquèrent que cette musique racontait presque leur histoire.

**« **Nothing here to see  
>(<em><em>Rien à voir ici)<em>_  
><strong>Just a kid like me<strong>  
>(<em><em>Juste un gosse comme moi)<em>_  
>Trying to cuss and see<br>(__Essayant d'injurier et voir)__  
>Trying to figure it out<br>(__Essayant de comprendre)__

Nothing better to do  
>(<em><em>Rien de mieux à faire)<em>_  
>When I'm stuck on you<br>(__Quand je suis braqué sur toi)__  
>And still I'm here<br>(__Et je suis encore là)__  
>Trying to figure it out<br>(__Essayant de comprendre)__

Getting hard to sleep  
>(<em><em>Ça devient difficile de dormir)<em>_  
>But it is in my dreams<br>(__Mais c'est dans mes rêves)__  
>But it's killing me<br>(_Et ça me tue)_  
>To try and figure it out<br>(__D'essayer et comprendre)__

Nothing better to do  
>(<em><em>Rien de mieux à faire)<em>_  
>When I'm stuck on you<br>(__Quand je suis braqué sur toi)__  
>And still I'm here<br>(__Et je suis encore là)__  
>Trying to figure it out<br>(__Essayant de comprendre)__

I'll let it go 'co I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to talk it out  
>(<em><em>Je laisse couler parce que je ne te verrai pas plus tard et je n'ai pas la permission d'en parler)<em>_  
>I said I'll com, I'll promise I won't show but I see you trying to figure it out<br>(__J'ai dit que je viendrai, je promets que je ne le montrerai pas, mais je te vois essayer de comprendre)__  
>I promise you, I'll take a bet on you but you didn't know I planned it out<br>(__Je te promets, je prendrai un pari sur toi, mais tu ne savais pas ce que j'avais prévu)__  
>I said I'll go, yeah, I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to figure it out<br>(__Je disais je partirai ouais, je ne te verrai pas plus tard et je n'ai pas la permission de comprendre) ___»_

« Figure it out » de Royal Blood.

Sur la route, le chemin de la liberté s'offrait à eux.

**…**

_Voili, voilou... Comme prévu, tout fini bien !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic un peu particulière..._

_Je vous conseille d'écouter la superbe chanson qui m'a aidé à trouver un titre à cette histoire..._

_Jeudi prochain, la suite de « Rencontre Cosmique » !_


	3. 5 ans plus tard

**« Just a kid like me »**

**5 ans plus tard...**

_Et voilà, je reprends cette fic !_

_Car cette histoire m'a complètement dépassé. Je ne pensais réellement pas qu'elle plairait autant._

_On m'a fait beaucoup de demandes concernant certaines actions à écrire. Et on m'a surtout demandé une suite._

_Alors, la voici !_

_J'espère que je vais respecter vos attentes et j'espère que ce point final vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture et merci à tous, ça me touche énormément._

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

_« Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more. »<em>

La chanson de Kansas résonnait dans l'Impala du Winchester. Lui, Sam et Castiel roulèrent en direction de Lawrence. Ils revenaient dans l'enfer de leur enfance. Comme tous les ans d'ailleurs, pour y voir Bobby comme promis. Mais, cinq ans après leur évasion, ils retournaient dans leur ville natale pour deux autres raisons. La première, Dean l'avait appris par son ami du garage : John Winchester venait de mourir. Ses enfants devaient donc se rendre à l'enterrement et décider quoi faire des affaires du père ainsi que la maison. L'autre raison venait de Castiel. Depuis cinq ans, il pensait inlassablement aux autres enfants restés à l'orphelinat « Angel of the Lord », dirigé par le terrifiant Crowley. Pourtant, Castiel n'avait aucun ami parmi ces orphelins, mais personne ne méritait de se faire traiter de la sorte par le directeur. Il devait les sauver.

Un silence pesant régnait dans le véhicule, seule la musique rendait le trajet moins triste. Chacun d'eux avaient hâte de retrouver Bobby. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulait faire ce pour quoi ils étaient revenus. Mais ils devaient néanmoins s'atteler à cette lourde tâche.

**…**

Bobby Singer, au courant de la venue de ses « garçons », reconnut le bruit si caractéristique du moteur de la Chevrolet. Il sortit donc pour enlacer les trois hommes avant de les regarder.

- Vous avez encore grandi ! Surtout toi, Sam. Tu vas dépasser les deux mètres, si ça continue !

Ce dernier sourit. Bien qu'étant le plus jeune de la « Team Free Will », il restait le plus grand en taille, surpassant largement son frère aîné.

- La route s'est bien passée ?

- Trop longue et trop angoissante, répondit Dean.

- Mouais... Bon, j'ai fait du café, rentrez.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la cuisine de l'hôte. Chaque année, lorsque l'aîné revenait ici, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt. Il revoyait toujours Castiel étendu à moitié mort sur le lit de son père de substitution, il se souvenait également de la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi dans la chambre d'ami avant le grand départ vers sa nouvelle vie. Son plan avait bien fonctionné. Grâce à Bobby et la shérif Jody Mills, ils avaient trouvé un appartement à Sioux Falls. Dean, maintenant âgé de 26 ans, travaillait dans un garage dans le Dakota du Sud. Sam, qui venait de fêter ses 22 ans, était à la fac de droit pour devenir avocat. À 25 ans, Castiel tenait une librairie non loin du campus. Lui et Dean étaient maintenant en couple, tandis que Sam avait une petite amie, une nommée Jessica qu'il aimait passionnément.

Bobby connaissait leur histoire, il appelait son « fils » toutes les semaines et attendait avec impatience la venue de ce dernier dans sa demeure. Mais ce jour-là, ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il les accueillit. Attablé tous les quatre autour d'un café, l'ambiance était morose.

- Bon, les garçons... Commença le garagiste. L'enterrement de votre père est pour demain. Les journaux disent qu'il est mort dans son sommeil, une crise cardiaque, je crois.

- Ouais, une crise de foie, surtout. Maugréa Dean connaissant le passé alcoolique de son père.

Bobby souffla un coup avant de parler de choses qui fâchent.

- Vous devez décider quoi faire de ces affaires et de la maison...

Sam et Castiel baissèrent la tête, tandis que Dean esquissa un mauvais sourire.

- On ne gardera rien de lui. Quant à la maison... Maman est morte là-bas. John aussi. Et c'est dans cette foutue baraque qu'il nous...

Il passa ses doigts sur le visage, son copain posa une main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer. Il reprit alors.

- La maison Winchester est maudite. Je préfère même pas la vendre, mieux vaut la détruire.

- Même pas pour gagner un peu de frique ? Hasarda Bobby.

- J'veux pas d'argent sale dans notre nouvelle vie.

Leur ami se tourna vers Sam.

- Et toi gamin, ça te va ?

Le cadet tourna sa tasse de café entre les doigts en avouant.

- Oui. Je suis d'accord avec Dean... Je n'ai pas connu maman et les seuls souvenirs de cette maison ne sont pas joyeux.

Bobby but une gorgée de liquide chaud avant de reprendre.

- Bon, au moins ça, c'est réglé. Mais vous allez devoir aller à l'enterrement, ça va aller ?

- Ouais... Je lui ai déjà dit au revoir de toute façon, répliqua le frère aîné.

Le trajet les avait exténués. Ils partirent chacun se reposer dans cette chambre d'ami qui ravivait tant de souvenirs. Le lendemain serait une dure journée.

**…**

Ce matin-là, Castiel et Dean se levèrent ensemble et ils prirent tous deux une longue douche. Les cheveux encore mouillés, ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. Bobby et Sam dormaient encore, alors les deux amoureux préparèrent le petit-déjeuner pour la famille. Castiel sentait l'angoisse de son compagnon, il l'embrassa donc pour le rassurer. Se fut à ce moment-là que l'hôte arriva dans la pièce.

- J'suis content de vous voir ensemble, tous les deux.

Le couple se sépara, un peu gêné, ce que Bobby remarqua.

- Relax, vous faites ce que vous voulez, hein...

Dean sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Une fois que Sam descendit, chacun but un bon café chaud. Ensuite, le quatuor dut se diriger vers le cimetière de Lawrence.

Personne n'était à l'enterrement à part les pompes funèbres qui devaient mettre le cercueil en terre. Ils virent ce dernier, encore ouvert, John allongé à l'intérieur. Son visage était ravagé par les années d'alcool et par la vieillesse. Dean, postait devant le corps, les mains dans les poches, ne dit rien. Sam, quant à lui, s'était collé à Bobby. L'homme prit le cadet dans ses bras lorsque ce dernier laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue. Il ne pleurait pas vraiment son père, il pleurait juste à cause du vide que sa mort provoquait. Sans lui, ils étaient désormais orphelins pour de bon. Le savoir vivant, même affreusement méchant et à des milliers de kilomètres de leurs vies, avait permis à Sam de se dire qu'il lui restait un semblant de famille. Ce n'était plus le cas, désormais. Dean, qui avait fait le deuil de son « paternel » depuis longtemps, repensa juste à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu vivant, cinq ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'il devait chercher son héritage, John l'avait encore frappé, mais le frère s'en était sorti pour sauver Sam et Castiel. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait dites à son père, furent :

« Au revoir John ». Ce fut ses mêmes paroles qu'il prononça à nouveau, avant de fermer le cercueil. Castiel attrapa la main de Dean pour lui montrer son soutien.

**...**

Bobby et l'aîné des Winchester, s'entretenaient avec les pompes funèbres au sujet du paiement de la mise en terre. Pendant ce temps, toujours devant la tombe, Sam et Castiel restèrent seuls un moment.

- Ça fait bizarre, avoua le cadet.

Son ami se tourna vers lui, il posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé.

- Merci. Moi aussi... Il n'a jamais été un père pour nous, mais c'était quand même le nôtre. On en a qu'un seul, après tout.

Le regard brillant et la mine gênée, il se retourna vers Castiel.

- Enfin, je... Je suis désolé de te dire ça, alors que tu ne connais même pas tes parents.

Son ami esquissa un sourire et rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne peut pas savoir ce dont on manque, si on ne l'a jamais eu. Je préfère la famille que je me suis construite grâce à toi, Dean et Bobby. Sans parler des gens formidables de Sioux Falls.

Sam le remercia du regard.

- Tu veux rester seul ? Demanda Castiel.

- Non. Reste, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme fourra ses mains dans les poches de son éternel trench-coat et resta aux côtés du frère.

**…**

Dean et Bobby revinrent moins d'une heure plus tard. Les services funèbres mirent en terre le cercueil, fermant ainsi la tombe. Mais déjà, le quatuor tournait le dos au cimetière. Le garagiste emmena ses garçons manger en ville, dans un fast food. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à une table pour savourer un hamburger. Bien que son estomac fut noué, Dean avala quand même sa nourriture favorite. La bouche à moitié pleine, il dit au trio.

- Cette après-midi, j'irais voir un entrepreneur pour détruire la maison.

Sam, qui jouait avec sa fourchette, touchant à peine sa salade, demanda.

- Tu vas faire quoi des affaires de papa ?

- J'en sais rien. Tu veux en faire quoi ? Les brûler ? Les donner à une œuvre de charité ?

Le cadet haussa les épaules.

- J'sais pas... J'aimerais récupérer quelques trucs...

Dean croqua dans son sandwich avant de dire.

- Ok. On ira cette après-midi pour voir ce que tu veux prendre.

**…**

À bord de l'Impala, le trio se gara devant la demeure familiale. Bobby avait décidé de laisser les garçons seuls pour cette épreuve. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, une veille odeur de moisissure et d'alcool leur chatouillèrent les narines. Presque rien n'avait changé depuis cinq ans. Alors que Dean fixait les trous aux murs, se rappelant des coups qui les avaient provoqués, Sam fouilla lentement le salon. Castiel, qui n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit, se sentit de trop. Mais il suivait son amant pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Le frère aîné quitta enfin le couloir pour rejoindre son cadet.

- T'as trouvé c'que tu voulais, Sammy ?

L'intéressé revint avec les mains chargées.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Dean.

Lui et Castiel se penchèrent au-dessus des trouvailles du petit frère. Ce dernier répondit.

- Il y a un vieil album photo de maman. Tu veux le voir, Dean ?

- Nan... Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Le cadet montra un ancien carnet en disant.

- C'est le « journal de chasseur » de papa.

Dean secoua la tête en maugréant.

- Il avait gardé cette vieille saloperie. _Awesome ! _Pourquoi tu veux prendre cette relique ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

- J'sais pas.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean reprit.

- Bon, t'as ce que veux, non ? On peut quitter la maison de l'horreur, maintenant ?

Le cadet acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'Impala, quittant pour de bon cette fois, la maison des Winchester.

**…**

Chez Bobby, pendant que l'hôte préparait le repas du soir, Dean regardait la télévision. Castiel, la tête posait sur l'épaule du frère, repensait à la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre. L'aîné jeta de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son cadet, assit sur le fauteuil d'à côté, feuilletant le journal de son père. Le Winchester leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant.

- Ta lecture est passionnante ? Mmm ?

Sam tourna sa tête vers Dean pour dire.

- D'après papa, c'est un démon nommé « Alastair » qui a tué maman. Apparemment, j'aurais bu le sang du démon et je serais devenu une sorte d'élu pour empêcher l'Apocalypse.

L'aîné attrapa la télécommande pour zapper, en rétorquant.

- Ce sont les délires d'un fou, Sammy. Rien de plus.

- Je sais, mais... J'essaye juste de comprendre papa.

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel avant d'avouer.

- Une personne sage m'a dit un jour : « Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Les gens aiment être ignorants et ils détestent les personnes qui ne rentrent pas dans leur 'normalité'. »

Castiel tiqua. C'était ses paroles, celles qu'il avait dites à Dean la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré à la clairière, dans la forêt. Ce souvenir lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Parce qu'il se souvint alors que, lui aussi avait une dernière mission à accomplir à Lawrence. Angoissé, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Dean, tout en l'enlaçant de ses bras tremblants. Le frère le sentit, il passa alors une main dans les cheveux en bataille du brun pour le rassurer.

**…**

Attablé devant une pizza, le quatuor commença à parler d'un plan d'attaque pour le lendemain, concernant l'orphelinat.

- J'irais seul avec Cass, débuta Dean.

Mais Sam et Bobby le foudroyèrent du regard.

- Pas question, fiston !

- Dean, je viens avec toi !

L'aîné se tourna vers son cadet.

- N'y pense même pas !

- Dean ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Je n'ai plus 17 ans et je suis plus grand que toi !

- Et alors ? T'as peut-être 22 piges, mais tu restes mon petit frère. La taille ne changera jamais ça.

- Dean... Gronda Bobby. Je ne compte pas te laisser seul, toi et ton copain, dans l'antre de Crowley.

Le frère secoua la tête.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas... Je me suis déjà battu contre lui. C'est entre ce fou, Cass et moi. _Capiche ?_

_- _Pas question ! Hurla derechef Sam.

Puis il se tourna vers son ami pour avoir son soutien.

- Castiel ?

Mais ce dernier, la tête basse, ne répondit pas. La voix sage de Bobby rompit le silence.

- C'est quoi votre plan, hein ? Tous les deux contre l'orphelinat ? _Balls ! _Vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? Faire évader les gosses, et après ? Ils vont faire quoi, hein ?!

Contre toute attente, se fut Castiel qui expliqua.

- J'ai eu le temps d'y songer, ces cinq dernières années... Depuis que nous sommes installés à Sioux Falls, Dean et moi avons mis de l'argent de côté pour les enfants. Ils sont tout justes dix, on arrivera à les faire évader et leur offrir une nouvelle vie.

Bobby souffla un coup.

- Bon, c'est pas con. Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Les religieuses vont faire quoi ? Et Crowley, vous allez en faire quoi de lui, hein ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Les religieuses n'ont jamais approuvé le comportement du directeur. Je leur dirais de partir de la ville ou d'aller dans une église, je sais pas...

- Ouais, tu sais pas ! Moi, je sais, on doit prévenir les flics.

- Non ! Hurlèrent en cœur Castiel et Dean.

- Non, reprit l'aîné. Si les forces de l'ordre avaient pu faire quelque chose, nous n'aurions pas besoin de le faire aujourd'hui à leur place.

- Je viens avec vous, admit Sam.

- Moi aussi, termina Bobby. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais envoyer mes enfants à la mort sans rien faire, hein ?

Aux mots « mes enfants », Dean eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Alors il capitula.

**…**

Une fois la nuit tombée, Dean sortit seul dehors. Au moment où il alluma une cigarette devant une veille voiture, Bobby le rejoint en maugréant.

- Toujours accro à cette saloperie ?

Le frère recracha la fumée avant de dire.

- Nan. J'ai arrêté.

- Je vois ça.

- Je fume que lorsque je suis stressé et angoissé.

Le garagiste remit sa casquette en place avant de montrer un papier à Dean.

- Tiens, lis ça.

Le Winchester, la clope aux bords des lèvres, attrapa la feuille. Il la zieuta quelques secondes avant de la rendre à Bobby.

- Y'a écrit quoi ?

Le vieil homme le regarda un moment avant de demander.

- Toujours ton souci de dyslexie ?

Dean recracha une bouffée de fumée, puis avoua.

- Castiel m'aide pour ça. Mais quand je suis énervé ou angoissé, les lettres se mélangent.

- Ouais... Le stress ne te réussit pas, hein.

- Alors, y'a écrit quoi ? Reprit l'aîné.

Bobby souffla un coup avant d'expliquer.

- Hum... J'ai trouvé ça sur Internet, sur un site par très « légal ». Apparemment, un mec aurait enquêté sur l'orphelinat. Rien n'est sûr, hein. J'sais pas si ce qu'il raconte est vrai, c'est à prendre avec...

- Bobby ? S'impatienta Dean, fumant de plus belle.

- D'après ce blabla, Crowley aurait l'habitude d'engager des prêtres pour « purifier » les gosses de l'orphelinat.

Ne comprenant pas, le Winchester questionna.

- Comment ça ?

- _Well... _D'après Crowley, comme les enfants sont abandonnés par leur famille, ils sont aussi abandonnés par Dieu. Du coup, il... Il chasse les démons en eux pour restaurer leurs âmes...

Même s'il connaissait la réponse, Dean voulut savoir.

- Comment ça ? Ils faisaient comment ?

Bobby souffla derechef.

- Par des sévices corporels...

Le frère jeta sa cigarette pour l'écraser.

- Putain de merde !

- Cass ne t'a jamais parlé de l'orphelinat ?

- Nan. On a un pacte. Il ne me parle pas de son enfer et je ne lui parle pas du mien. On laisse le passé derrière nous.

- Ouais, mais demain, ton copain va se retrouver en face de son bourreau... Après, tu sais, c'est juste un torchon ces écrits. Rien ne prouve que ce soit vrai...

Dean regarda son « père » pour lui avouer.

- C'est vrai...

- Comment tu... ? Tu viens de dire qu'il n'en parlait pas.

Le frère baissa les yeux.

- On est en couple, je te rappelle. Et j'ai vu que... Dans son dos, il a des cicatrices...

Dépité, le vieil homme demanda.

- Comme les tiennes ?

Dean lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Alors son ami expliqua.

- Quand tu bossais ici en plein été, y'a cinq ans, t'as jamais fait attention, mais tu t'es déjà mit torse nu...

- Merde... J'les oublis à force... Celles de Cass ne sont pas pareilles. Il a deux énormes cicatrices qui partent de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux omoplates. Ce ne sont pas des coups donnés au hasard. C'était calculé. Comme si...

Mais comme il ne terminait pas sa phrase, Bobby s'impatienta.

- Comme si quoi ?

- Cass ne connaît pas son véritable prénom. Il est arrivé un jeudi à l'orphelinat, une religieuse l'a nommé « Castiel » comme l'ange du jeudi.

Le garagiste venait de comprendre.

- Tu crois que Crowley a pris son prénom au pied de la lettre ? Et qu'il lui a... Arraché les ailes ?

- J'crois surtout que ce connard se serait bien entendu avec mon paternel...

**…**

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance restait morose. Ils déjeunèrent en silence avant de monter tous les quatre à bord de l'Impala. Dean profita de la route pour s'allumer une dernière cigarette. Castiel avait le cœur au bord de l'infarctus à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'orphelinat. Mais ils finirent par y arriver. Le frère se gara dans un coin isolé pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois devant le portail noir, le Winchester dit.

- Bon... Vous connaissez le plan. Sam et Bobby, vous vous occupez des gosses et des religieuses. Vous les sortez de là. Cass et moi...

- Finalement, je me dis que c'est un plan de merde, maugréa le vieil homme. Je préfère venir cogner le roi de l'enfer avec vous, hein...

Ce fut Castiel qui ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer.

- Non... Dean a raison, c'est entre Crowley et nous...

Bobby ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur le dos du jeune homme. Il savait que son trench-coat cachait sûrement les marques de son tyran.

- Comme vous voulez. Hurlez si vous avez un souci.

Ensemble, ils franchirent le portail.

**…**

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sans frapper. Le quatuor faisait le moins de bruit possible pour n'alerter personne. Ils communiquaient par signes, comme les militaires. Dean fit comprendre à son frère qu'il devait aller au rez-de-chaussée avec Bobby. L'idée de Castiel était d'arriver durant l'heure du repas, ainsi tous les enfants et les religieuses se trouveraient au même endroit. Pendant que le vieil homme et Sam se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, Dean et l'orphelin montèrent le plus silencieusement possible l'escalier en bois. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne prendre aucune arme, le but n'étant pas de tuer quelqu'un. Mais, à cet instant-là, le frère se sentait nu avec seulement ses poings comme moyen de défense. Castiel, le cœur battant la chamade, guida son compagnon jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Même cinq ans après, il connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts. Une fois devant la porte, Dean jeta un regard à son amant. Ce dernier fit « oui » de la tête et ensemble, ils défoncèrent l'entrée en bois.

**…**

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qui êtes vous ?! Hurla une des religieuses en voyant les deux hommes débarquer.

Bobby lui fit signe de se taire.

- Vous et les gosses, vous allez nous suivre. On sait ce qui se passe dans cet endroit, vous devez partir.

Une autre nonne, qui parut soulagée, demanda néanmoins.

- Mais... Pour aller où ? Nous n'avons rien.

Sam, qui commençait déjà à embarquer les gosses, expliqua.

- On va vous donner de l'argent. Vous devez filer avec les petits. Et tout de suite !

Un des enfants, d'à peine 8 ans, regarda le frère.

- Mais Monsieur Crowley va...

- Il ne va rien vous faire, coupa Bobby. Castiel et Dean s'occupent de lui.

À l'entente du prénom de l'ancien orphelin, une des religieuses répliqua.

- Castiel ? Il est vivant ? Il va bien ?

- Oui et il ira mieux lorsque vous serez tous en lieu sûr, ok ?

Les nonnes obtempérèrent et aidèrent Sam à prendre les enfants pour les faire sortir. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Bobby jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers. Il entendit un grand fracas venant d'en haut. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes.

**…**

Crowley, assit sur son fauteuil, un verre de Whisky à la main, posa son regard sur les deux hommes. Il sourit en rétorquant.

- Tiens, tiens... Le retour de l'ange prodige. Tu m'as manqué, Cass.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler « Cass ».

Le directeur termina son alcool avant de répliquer en reluquant le frère.

- Dean Winchester ? T'as grandi depuis la dernière fois. Comment va ton père ?

Ne relevant pas la réplique cinglante, l'homme s'approcha de Crowley pour lui dire, tout sourire.

- Vous avez perdu. Nous avons pris les enfants et les religieuses, vous n'avez plus rien.

- Tu bluffes !

Mais le trio entendit des bruits venant de l'extérieur. Le directeur se leva de sa chaise pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il vit alors deux hommes devant la troupe de nonnes et de gosses, qui s'enfuyaient vers la forêt. Crowley se tourna vers les intrus pour les foudroyer du regard.

- Vous allez me le payer !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un Colt qu'il braqua sur les deux hommes et il tira. Dean s'accroupit juste à temps en prenant la main de son compagnon pour qu'il fasse la même chose. Le directeur marcha vers eux pour vider le chargeur sur les garçons. L'aîné agrippa Castiel par son trench-coat pour le sortir de la trajectoire des balles.

**…**

Bobby et Sam se retournèrent pour la seconde fois vers l'orphelinat. Le bruit des coups de feu les inquiétait, sachant que Castiel et Dean étaient désarmés. À l'entrée de la forêt, le cadet n'y tenant plus, avoua.

- Va cacher le groupe, je dois retourner là-bas !

Mais le vieil homme le retint par le bras.

- Non ! Pas tout seul !

Sam, haletant, se détacha de l'emprise de son ami.

- Il faut que tu emmènes ces gens en lieu sûr ! Bobby... Dean est à l'intérieur... Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... Il m'a sauvé la vie des milliers de fois lorsque nous étions gosses... Je dois lui rendre la pareille...

Le cœur serré, le garagiste obtempéra. Il regarda son « fils » partir avant de reprendre la route avec le groupe.

**…**

Dean et Castiel, assit par terre contre un mur, se retrouvaient à la merci de Crowley qui les tenait en joue avec le Colt. Il rit au moment où il appuya sur la détente. Mais il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il comprit que le chargeur était vide.

- Oups, badina Dean avant de se jeter sur lui.

Le frère se battait au corps à corps avec le directeur. Castiel, désemparé, se dirigea derrière la porte de la pièce. Il eut l'affreuse surprise de découvrir que la collection d'objets de torture du Boss avait grandi avec le temps. Le jeune homme attrapa une batte à clous, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon. Ce dernier, en mauvaise posture, encaissait les coups de Crowley. Lorsque Castiel arriva devant pour mettre le directeur en joue, celui-ci tordit le poignet de Dean pour coller son bras dans le dos. Le Boss, tenant fermement le frère, se postait derrière lui et il glissa un couteau sous sa gorge.

- Castiel ! Hurla Crowley. Ne bouge pas où j'égorge ton copain !

L'orphelin n'osa plus respirer. Dean tenta de bouger, mais en vain, s'il se débattait trop Crowley allait lui casser le bras.

- Pose ton arme ! Ordonna le chef.

Sans protester, Castiel jeta la batte au sol. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, ses jambes menacèrent de le faire tomber, l'angoisse se lisait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal...

Crowley se mit à sourire.

- Va-y, Cassy, supplie-moi.

Dean, bloqué dans les bras du tyran, s'énerva.

- Cass ! Barre-toi !

- Si tu t'en vas, je le tue !

Castiel, au bord de l'infarctus, obtempéra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Crowley sourit de plus belle.

- Toi. Je relâche Dean, mais je te veux, toi. Dans la bibliothèque...

- D'accord.

- CASS ! Non ! Hurla le frère.

Le directeur lâcha sa prise avant de le mettre K.O par un crochet du droit.

**…**

Dean se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, complètement sonné. Un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête : « Bibliothèque ». Il se leva d'un coup, découvrant la pièce déserte.

- CASS !

Il se mit à courir en manquant de trébucher, pour arriver dans le couloir. Sur chaque porte de la coursive, des lettres en relief indiquaient un endroit : « Dortoir », « Toilettes », « Bureau » etc. Dean se pencha sur chaque mot, mais il ragea lorsqu'il comprit que pour lui, les lettres ressemblaient à des hiéroglyphes. L'état mental dans lequel il se trouvait l'empêché de lire correctement. Impossible pour lui de savoir où se situait la bibliothèque. Le frère sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de défoncer toutes les portes. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre des cris, mais le silence l'enveloppait.

- Cass ?!

Il se retrouva complètement perdu au milieu du couloir. La panique le gagna lorsqu'une voix le sorti de son angoisse.

- Dean !

L'aîné se tourna vers Sam, l'espoir lui revint alors.

- Sammy ! Merci mon Dieu ! Aide-moi à trouver la bibliothèque, j'arrive pas à lire !

Sans poser de question, le cadet obéit. Au fond du couloir, les lettres dorées en relief indiquaient le lieu tant recherché. Sans attendre une seconde plus, Dean défonça la porte, manquant de tomber de l'autre côté. Il vit Crowley, un couteau à la main, penché au-dessus de Castiel qui était ligoté et bâillonné sur une vieille chaise.

- Winchester ! Hurla l'homme.

Enragé, Dean se jeta sur lui pour le frapper de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises. Quant à Sam, il se dirigea vers son ami pour le détacher. Une fois libre, Castiel rejoignit le frère aîné pour se défouler sur son bourreau. Sam regarda la scène avec horreur. S'il ne les arrêtait pas, ils allaient finir par tuer le directeur. Le cadet attrapa Dean par les épaules pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre vers l'arrière. Le Winchester tomba à terre. Mais Castiel s'occupait encore de battre Crowley. Complètement enragé à son tour, il hurla.

- Allez-y ! Suppliez-moi ! Alors, ça fait quoi d'être de l'autre côté !?

Le jeune homme se posta au-dessus du corps du directeur pour continuer de l'achever.

- Vingt ans ! Pendant vingt ans, j'ai supporté votre enfer ! Maintenant, c'est à votre tour d'être torturé !

Castiel attrapa le couteau de sa victime, il commença à le lever pour le tuer, mais une main le retint.

- Cass ! Arrête !

Dean lui agrippa le poignet et lui arracha l'arme des mains.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Il jeta le couteau au fond de la salle. Castiel tremblait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Alors Dean le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le jeune homme laissa couler quelques larmes le long de sa joue.

- Bordel de merde, Cass ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Dean prit son copain par les épaules pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu entends !? Ne te sacrifie plus pour moi ! _Capiche ?!_

Encore haletant, ce dernier fit simplement « oui » de la tête. Dean remarqua alors la blessure sur le front de son compagnon, du sang coulait encore. L'adrénaline quitta le corps de Castiel, ce dernier ne put tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Il tomba à terre. Le frère amortit la chute en le tenant par le col de son trench-coat. Au-dessus de son ange, le frère cria.

- Sammy ! Attache le connard à la chaise et appel les flics !

- Mais, je croyais que... ?

- Fais c'que j'te dis, Sammy !

Le cadet obéit pendant que Dean essayait de réveiller son compagnon.

- _Freakin' angel ! _Maugréa-t-il.

**…**

En fin de soirée, Bobby tournait en rond dans sa cuisine. Attablé devant lui, les trois garçons le regardèrent faire les cent pas. Le vieil homme avait emmené les nonnes et les gosses dans un bus en direction du Dakota du Sud. Jody Mills allait encore l'aider. L'argent que Castiel avait économisé toutes ces années allait leur offrir une nouvelle vie. Quant à Crowley, les policiers l'avaient retrouvé ligoté à la chaise avec un mot rédigé par Sam. Ce dernier expliquait toute l'histoire. Évidemment, les forces de l'ordre avaient débarqué chez Bobby pour avoir plus d'explications. Castiel dut témoigner en sa propre faveur ainsi que celle des autres orphelins. Les agents, qui se doutaient que quelque chose cloché à « Angel of the Lord » avaient cru le jeune homme.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les quatre, enfin seuls, autour de la table. Mais Bobby semblait énervé.

- Bordel de merde ! Tu parles d'un plan, vous avez fait n'importe quoi !

- Ouais, ça s'appelle l'improvisation, badina le Winchester.

- La ferme, Dean ! Tu ne sais même pas écrire ce mot !

Le frère tiqua. Comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin, Bobby souffla un coup pour enfin s'asseoir.

- Pardon, _kid. _Mais putain, mon vieux cœur a manqué de s'arrêter... Faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ? Vous êtes mes gosses, pigé ? Vous auriez pu mourir !

Castiel baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute tout ça...

- Non, Cass, c'est la mienne...

- Nous sommes tous fautifs, avoua le cadet. Désolé, Bobby. On a mal agi, excuse-nous.

Le vieil homme souffla derechef.

- J'ai eu peur... J'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre. Mais au moins, ça a marché. Jody va récupérer les évadés, ils iront à Sioux Falls recommencer une nouvelle vie, comme vous l'avez fait. Mais bordel, la prochaine fois que vous débarquez avec des plans foireux, offrez-moi au moins un pacemaker !

Cette phrase fit rire le trio.

**…**

Ils attendirent une semaine avant de reprendre la route. Histoire de se reposer un peu, que leurs muscles se détendent et que la blessure de Castiel guérisse. Au moment du départ, Bobby embrassa ses garçons. Le vieil homme savait pertinemment qu'ils reviendraient bien vite, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Prenez soin de vous. Et plus de bagarres ou de plan débile, _capiche ?_

Dean sourit puis le rassura.

- Relax, on a fini ce qu'on avait à faire. Tout ça, c'est du passé maintenant. On va pouvoir vivre normalement.

- Tant mieux ! Parce que la prochaine fois que vous revenez ici, toi Dean je veux que tu puisses me lire un bouquin, toi Sam tu seras avocat et toi Castiel, je voudrais te voir sourire. D'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois avant de monter à bord de l'Impala. La Team Free Will quitta le garage avec une certaine nostalgie. Ils avaient réussi. Sam avait raison, cinq ans auparavant : ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

_« Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more. »<em>

**…**

_Et voilà, et voilà !_

_Alors Barjy, tu aimes cette fin ?_

_Parce que là, je mets un point final à cette histoire et j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_À jeudi pour la suite de « Rencontre Cosmique » !_


End file.
